bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Teenage Angst Chapter 1: Say it Ain't So
Being thrusted at the outer perimeter wall was not Gregory Todd's intention, the inception of it was still hazy. His father had opposed any idea of having this ''waste ''of skin and meat remain at his home, his mother shared the same outright disposition. As he sat on the sidewalk, gazing down at his old, worn skater shoes he felt a strong sense of abandonment. Bullworth was a place of revered sentiment, from the grimy gargoyles that littered the perimeter walls, to the unimaginable horrors that lie within them. Greg had heard the tall tales from many of the Greasebaits he slumped around with, or hitched a ride from. It was rich kid galore, the impoverished stood very little chance against that. To even cast a glance at the name of this unremarkable burdened scrape of land, Bullworth Academy, just showed that something wicked hid within the cobblestone outcroppings that incased it. By now Greg had walked through the main gate and was making his way to the premiere building, it seemed as if this was something of nightmares. There was not a being in sight, the clouds had moved over, concealing the sun from providing warmth and reasoning to the world. Even a slight rainfall had commenced. Gregory even began to question if this was reality, or some fabled dream he found himself to be subsiding from. After entering the main office he was greated by a woman who gave him a false smile, with a tint of malice hidden beneath the cheek-to-cheek grin. "Hello there, you must be Gregory Todd." She looked him over, ''none so remarkable, ''she thought to herself briskly. This was just another outcast that would be lifelessly tossed around by the big dogs at Bullworth. She knew it, he knew it, everyone knew it. Upon gathering his bearings, an ugly school uniform clad with blue, and the just as revolting formal slacks, plus his class scheduled, he mosied down the steps and to the front entrance. As he did so a feeling of being watched came over him. As if the eyes of all that may judge are now making their judgement. Clad in his red flannel, faded blue jeans, and destroyed sneakers he stuck out from the well dressed denizens at Bullworth. Upon entering his room he was overswept by an overwhelming sense of sadness. He fell to the bed, almost lifelessly. Tears strolling down his face, knowing that the very presence of his parents was a thing of the past. They still both resided in the same town, they just cared very little for him at all. He was rejected by his whole family. Every attempt to rise and heed himself over was just met with more grief and depression. Every attempt to even breath was just met with a reason, he felt, to cease it. He wanted his life to struck from his tomb, and to be faded. There was nothing for him on this very earth to remain. ''Thanks, mom and dad. For striking me with the eternal curse of your own dismay. I am the making of nothing, as you both denounce me as such. ''He thought to himself. After overpowering the urge to commit self harm he decided to switch into his uniform, the day must go on, he thought. There wasn't any reason for it to do so, but he knew it must. He changed into the uniform still donning his faded jeans, and throwing his flannel over that of his school uniform. ''Lucky me, now I'm set. '' He knew not what else to commit to, he found himself soulless at this point. He contemplated his own very existence yet again before finally deciding to leave the empty establishment of the Boys' Dorm. He was left bereft, and beside himself, upon stepping foot outside, with the sun peaking through the clouds to breach his pale skin things were about to become much worse. He was dully informed of them, the Bullies. Though he was assured that he would ill comfront them at the very beginning. Yet he did. They stood, numerically superior, beneath the cobblestone archway, to further impose on his path. He would not slide by them at all. The most brutish of the gathered force stepped forward, he was in contrast with his head firmly buzz cut, whilst Greg's was long, in his face, and eratic. "You punk!" The brute mocked him. Greg was more fearful of the implications, would he be limp after the harm they had caused him. He was an astute pacifist, even detesting violence to a certain extremity. "Time for a beat down!" He lurched forward and starched Greg, who fell to the ground with a thud. The piercing sting of blood breaching his lip. The Bully stood over him, like a feline predator, negating its prey. He kicked Greg hard in the chest, who then bent over and cough, cough blood. "You ready for this pretty boy?!" This bully would just not give in, his idea of being honorable was not due for ovation. He was brutal. He continued to strike Greg, menacingly alluding to his immence strength and power. Finally he stood up, bountifully raising his arms in success. Without so much as reflex reaction Greg leaned up, and without proposition struck him in the groin. The stupid, hulking oaf had now succumb to the same level of discomfort Greg had earned. The other Bullies watched on in mystified horror before announcing the call to arms. They moved in for the kill like a pack of derranged hyenas. As they had charged forward for their attack something happened to stop them dead in their tracks. It was a familiar odor given off, motor oil, grease, and sweat. Someone had come to his age. Though the motion took deliberation and a great deal of pain Greg turned towards the dorm behind him to see three familiar faces, standing at the ready. Norton, the 6'2, 225 pound goliath that had previously saved Greg from previous insurrection. Peanut, the short, yet valiant ally, and finally Lefty, ''the poser Italian, ''as Greg once labelled him as in a joking manner. "Hey, lay off you scum," Peanut stood forth, walking distinctly into one of the imposing Bullies. Who tried to stand his ground but came off looking like a fearful Hyena who faced a lion. Norton and Lefty followed him in compliance. "Bring it!" One of the Bullies shouted, though unsurely. Peanut drew a comb, stroked his hair in a fine manner, seathed it, and struck the Bully with a monster right cross. His head bouncing off the pavement with a loud '''thud. '''The other Bullies charged, Norton had ceased both of them by the throat, seemingly picking them up with great strength before slamming them down with such force and velocity. The final bully tried to stand his ground but Lefty had him down with a neat combination of strikes that left his head spinning, and his body shuddering down helplessly. The Greasers handled their opposition with relative ease. Peanut had slowly helped Greg off the ground and looked him over for any noticable injuries. "Besides that scar you's still a pretty boy," he muttered, a sly grin crossing his face. "I don't want your grease seeping into my bleeding forehead." Greg retorted, who then slowly stood to his feet, though feeling slightly tipsy. The Greasers helped him steady. "Don't worry, them wolves won't be tarnishing that sexy face when we're around," Norton joked. They all roared with laughter at this, even Greg who was in pain. "Although, you best get to the clinic, c'mon." The Greasers led on. The first day could've been worse, well, he could've gotten hit by a car on his way to school, but he didn't, and that's a plus! Category:Blog posts